


I've made more mistakes than any man, woman and child on this planet.

by macosa



Category: RWBY
Genre: AI Dungeon Generated, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, I played it today for the first time and I just had to publish this masterpiece it created, second person because it's AI dungeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28387971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macosa/pseuds/macosa
Summary: Ozpin's inner demons take form.
Relationships: Ozpin & AI generated character, Ozpin & Oscar Pine





	I've made more mistakes than any man, woman and child on this planet.

**Author's Note:**

> This was generated with AI dungeon. I love it more than I should.

The world of Remnant is ravaged by the monstrous Creatures of Grimm, dark entities that seek the destruction of human, faunus, and any other form of life. The grimm have been constant threats to civilization, making the people fearful. However, warriors known as huntsmen and huntresses rose to combat these beast, using their unique array of weapons and semblances to exterminate the grimm.

Of course, academies were created to teach aspiring hunters the ropes of being a huntsman. And it is your duty to help facilitate such learning, as the headmaster of Vale's Beacon Academy.

You are Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Academy. You are a stoic, affable person who cares for his students. You have been fairly secretive about the hidden truths or Remnant, fearful that the truth could send humans and even your allies into a panic. However, you have taken interest in the newly formed Team RWBY, as their lead possess silver eyes, the bane of all grimm.

You are an immensely powerful man with the ability to wield magic. Your retractable cane, The Long Memory, is perfectly suit for combat. While you may be a headmaster, you are a competent fighter in your own right.

Today, the first day at Beacon Academy commences, with all of the new students heading to their first class. As you sip on some coffee, your head begins to hurt. A lot of teachers were high-functioning addicts, so they probably had a lot of untapped energy. You hope none of them are on your first class.

Ever resourceful, you decide to head to the nurse's office, as the halls are packed. You come across a student wearing a red hoodie with 'Bullies' written on the front. They is shorter than most, barely reaching your shoulders.

Unfortunately for you, the student decides to state the obvious.

"Well, if it isn't the headmaster."  
"Pfft, just another word in the mouth that doesn't matter." The student says with arrogance.  
"And who the hell are you?" You ask, annoyed by his remark.  
"Oh please, you don't remember me? My name is Peter."  
"No, not exactly. I remember students from my first year, but I can't remember you."  
"Oh come on, you're the one that called me a dumb grunt. You can't forget that."

You try to remember who Peter is.  
After a moment of recollection, you remember the little boy. You were in the same class as him, though he was a year below you.  
"Ah! Yeah, you're the little guy that thought he was tough because he bit the hand that fed him."  
"That was your teacher's hand, not mine. I also bit Ruby's hand when she slapped me."  
You smirk at the remark.  
"Yes, you did indeed. I remember that. Hmm, Peter, what do you think I am, a god? I can't forget someone that bit my hand." You say, remembering his ferocity.  
"Heh, maybe a god." He replies, a confident smirk on his face.  
The two of you finish walking to the nurse's office in silence.

You ask Peter how's life.  
"So, how's life?" You ask.  
"It could be better. Why do you care?" He asks in return, a bit annoyed.  
"Just asking."

You sip coffee in silence.  
"So what's that?" You add, pointing to his mug.  
"It's coffee."  
"Is it good?"  
"I like it."  
"Then I'll have one.

You say he's welcome to enjoy coffee break with you at your office anytime he wants.  
He looks at you with a suspicious gaze.  
"Is this some kind of joke?"  
"Do I look like one?"  
He thinks for a moment, then realizes you're not joking.

You tell him he shoudn't bite people.  
"If you keep biting people, you'll get sent to the prison world. That's what happened to my brother, I'm telling you don't do it."  
"The prison world?

You explain that the prison world is another plane of existence that you can access at will.  
"Yeah, it's where all the evil people go." You reply.  
"Why is that?"  
"Because Ruby bit someone, and she was sent there.

You sip some more coffee and say that Ruby learned to behave, from that day on.  
"So ah, you're new around here?"  
"Yeah, I just started today.

You say you hope he finds a true home at Beacon Academy.  
You arrive at the cafeteria for some lunch. There seems to be a line, which is unusual.  
It takes about five minutes for you to get a tray and head back to an empty table by yourself.

You mutter under your breath that you hate brussel sprouts.  
You spend the next five minutes eating.  
"What are you doing sitting there?"  
You look up to see Peter sitting opposite you, with a tray of food in his hands.

You say you don't want to bother the students with your presence. you're the Headmaster, after all!  
"Hello!" He says cheerfully. "You're the new guy, right? I'm so happy to finally meet you."  
"Yeah, it's me. Don't usually eat lunch with the students.

> You "Also, I'm not the new guy. I'm the Headmaster"  
"Oh. Well, that's good then!" He puts his food down and looks at you. "You know, you remind me of someone. Do you have a last name?"  
"Qwillerans."  
"Q-Willerans? Like the explorer?"  
"Yeah, like the explorer.

You ask him if he forgot you talked just ten minutes ago.  
"What? No, I think of at least ten people a day."  
"You seem friendly enough. Have you made friends yet?"  
"I'm sitting alone. With no friends."

You tell him that it's because he bites people.  
"Oh. That's... kind of rich coming from you, considering."  
He puts down his fork and sighs, shaking his head.  
"Look, I don't bite."

You remind him of the prison dimension.  
"I don't." He frowns.  
"Good. See you around, Qwill."  
"Bye, Peter."

You finish eating your lunch.  
The bell rings, and students begin flooding into the hallways. You walk to first period, which is History of Huntress City.  
The first few minutes of class are typically the most passive.

You wear a skirt so nobody will recognize you're the Headmaster.  
You change your uniform to a school girl outfit. Nobody pays attention to you as you take out your scroll and begin to read.  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
"Everybody, pay attention!" Mr. Mazur says.  
Mr. Mazur is a Huntress that once saved the city with his partner, on the spotiring of when he's on he's incredibly hyper and very theatrical.

You think that you made a good decision hiring Mr. Mazur.  
You begin to think that you made a good decision.  
The bell rings and students begin to stand up.

You approach Mr. Mazur.  
You walk over to Mr. Mazur, who smiles at you.

You tell him that he's getting a raise.  
"Ah, Qwill! I'm glad you came by, I really need your help!" Mr. Mazur says excitedly.

You ask him what he wants.  
"I need someone to find out what's going on at that new amusement park in the city. It opened just last weekend!"  
"Why? What's going on there?"  
"The park is exploiting a brand-new ride that was just installed this past weekend. It's some sort of combat training game fashioned after the popular video game 'Monster Hunter. The park has been attracting many young people, and according to my informants, there has been an outbreak of violence among these youths. I'm fairly certain that the park is capitalizing on this... It's disgusting!"

You remind Mr. Mazur that you're technically teaching the next generation of Monster Hunters, here.  
Mr. Mazur sighs nervously.

You remind him that you want those monsters to be hunted.  
To your surprise, Mr. Mazur hugs you.  
"Thank you Qwill. Thank you." Mr. Mazur says, stepping back.

You tell him if he needs his pay raised more, to cover his therapy sessions, you can do it.  
Mr. Mazur smiles at you and nods.  
"I'll talk to you again later Qwill, I have to meet with the board."  
"Okay Mr. Mazur, good deal."

You ask him one last time to please call you Ozpin.  
"I'll think about it. But I need to go now."  
Mr. Mazur leaves, and you return to your office. You begin scrawling notes on the board, as you prepare for your next class.

You think you should change back to your proper clothes.  
You open your wardrobe, and select a smart yet professional outfit consisting of a dark navy suit, a light blue dress shirt, and a pair of black leather shoes. You look in the mirror, and nod. You've got the look.  
You leave your room, and head for the front gate. It's time to introduce yourself.  
Five Hours Later...  
You watch a Beowolf being burned to death by the hundreds. This is nothing compared to the thousands you've incinerated during your time in the war.  
At this point, it hardly matters.

You think back to the conversation you had with Mr. Mazur and how naive he was to think you shouldn't hunt monsters.  
Mr. Mazur was a fool to think you wouldn't hunt monsters. He should know better than anyone, that the worst kind of humans are the ones who forget what it's like to be prey.

You boil with hatred at the thought of Salem.  
Salem. The name tastes as bad as she tastes in your mouth.

You cringe at what you just thought.  
Thoughts like these only make you more like her.  
You step backward, running your hands through your hair. What are you thinking? You're not like her at all! You're a good person! But sometimes...

You wonder if you're the bad guy here.  
But what if you're not? What if everything you're doing is for the greater good? If you're killing the monsters that would prey on mankind, are you then also the monster?

You look at your hands, realizing that you're the monster.

Your hands are long and slender, with sharpened thumbs that allow you to easily fire off shots. They were never really the issue, but your wrists are bendy, letting you easily fire your pistol in any direction.  
Your hands are long and slender, with slender fingers. They're normally kept clean and well manicured, but they're covered in blood at the moment. You skin is fair and free of any blemishes.

You realize you have a wound on your head.  
You look down at your head, which you've now swiveled around to look at. The left side of your head is covered with a long, deep gash.

You ask yourself if Peter bit you on the head.  
A shiver runs down your spine as you think of what could've caused such a wound.

You go back to the nurse's office.  
As you enter the nurse's office, the first thing you notice is that all the lights are too beige. Then, you notice the corpse.  
A man lies there, a deep slash across his torso.

You say "jesus christ"  
You whisper, as you look around. You're in the nurse's office, of course, but you can't remember how you got here.  
"Can you hear me?" a voice says, shattering the silence.

You say "Peter, is that you?"  
You whisper, as the silence is broken.  
"Hello, Ruby. How are you doing, over?"  
You stop, rolling your eyes.  
"Ruby!" the voice says, with more urgency this time.

You say "I am Professor Ozpin"  
The voice booms, as a booming voice says "Ah, another one. Good. I was hoping that we could continue our discussion. Let's go to my office."

You ask them who they are.  
You open your mouth to ask who the man is, but are interrupted.  
"My name's Peter, Peter PichÃ³. You may know me as the flying man, or the man who saved your life. My friends call me that, but only my closest ones."

You "Peter" you say. "What have you done to this man?"  
You ask, as an angry look appears on his face.  
"Ruby, there's no need for name-calling. We're going to be friends, yes?"  
He winks, pulling his next into the room.

You remind him you're Ozpin, not Ruby.  
The man, Peter, nods.  
"A-Ah, yes. Right. I'm sorry, Ruby. I'll explain later."  
He steps into the room, staring at you.

You tell him "Peter, a man is dead"  
"Ruby, this man, former-Mr. Gaange, he's dead. Ruby, get over here!"  
You quickly nod, walking into the room.

You ask Peter if he bit Mr. Gaange.  
"Oh! That's a good question. I actually don't think he did. I think he was killed by something else. Something much worse. But we'll get to that in a moment. Can you walk?"

You ask him "Peter, did you murder a man by biting his torso?"  
You nod your head towards Mr. Gaange, who lies there, his innards now outside of his body, a mixture of blood and entrails.

You tell Peter that you're so sorry you can't help him more than that, but now you have to send him to the prison dimension.  
"Well, uh, yes, but um..."  
Peter begins to say before he's interrupted by the doorbell.  
"Invite them in!"  
You shout angrily.

You welcome Qrow and Glynda in.  
"Hey, Qrow! Long time, no see!"  
You wave at the man, lying with your legs crossed. He lazily waves in response.  
"Heeeeey, Oz!"

You tell them to detain Peter.  
"Oh, hold on! I want to talk to these guys!"  
Peter says as he rushes over to them.  
"Detain him!"  
"Peter, you're under arrest!"  
You shout angrily.  
"Yeah, yeah, I know. Bye, guys."  
Peter says as he runs away.  
You sigh, before following after him.  
You quickly give chase, though Peter seems to be faster than you.

You use magic to slow Peter down.  
You close your eyes, and concentrate. You visualize the earth beneath your feet turning to a thick, viscous oil.  
"Peter!"  
You fire a small bolt of energy, hitting him in the heel.

You jump on Peter.  
As your boots hit his back, you quickly bind his hands together with invisible chains. He tries to cast a spell at you but you stop him, and he soon stops struggling.  
"You can stop fighting, Peter."

You tell him you're sorry one more time and then you cast him to the prison dimension.  
"I...see...things differently..."  
You hear a voice say, it's Peter's, but slower than usual, and with a heavy German accent. After a few seconds, he stops struggling.

You tell Qrow and Glynda that Peter will never bite another person again.  
"Peter may be under arrest, but he won't be under my watch again."  
You tell Qrow and the others. Qrow nods, while the woman looks skeptical.  
"What's your name?"

You throw your hands in the air, shouting that you're Ozipin.  
"You can see through solid objects?"  
"Hmmm, I'm Ozpin, headmaster of this place. You can see through solid objects, yes?

You ask yourself if you're having a bizzare fever dream.  
"This is a strange quirk of our world, sure. We have the ability between us?  
"Well, it's not the most pleasant of traits.

You realize that you're probably hallucinating due to too much chocolate. Yes, you drink chocolate, not coffee!  
"So, you have quite the imagination for a huntsman. I assume you're probably not from around here."  
"You could say that. I'm actually from a different world.

You slap your own face, trying to stop yourself from saying weird sentences like that.  
"Weird how?"  
"You can see through solid objects? Seriously? That's the weird part about this whole situation."  
"Not a joke."  
"Well... I've been to this world before."

You start to panic because your body doesn't even respond to you.  
"So you've been to this world before? My, my, and I thought I was the only one."  
"Why do you think that?

You decide it's time to wake up.  
You wake up in a cold sweat, but fully clothed and with your weapons, as one would expect. You aren't even injured.

You think to yourself, "So much for finding a way home."

You take a look at Oscar, who's sleeping next to you on the train's seat.

You sigh.

You think to yourself that the world in which you live in is a strange one, but that it's up to you to make the best of it.


End file.
